Long Term Evolution (LTE) is a standard for wireless communication of high-speed data for mobile phones and data terminals. LTE networks are typically composed of a radio access network (RAN) portion and a wireless core packet network portion that is typically referred to as the Evolved Packet Core (EPC). The RAN portion of an LTE network typically includes evolved NodeBs which provide an air interface for access to the LTE network by User Equipments (UEs). The EPC of an LTE network typically includes elements such as Serving Gateways (SGWs), Packet Data Network (PDN) Gateways (PGWs), Mobility Management Entities (MMEs), Policy and Charging Rules Functions (PCRFs), and the like.